NightLight
by padfootsmistress777
Summary: Night-World Twilight crossover I swear the world will end...I usually hate crossovers but this was necessary...If only to get Ash and Quinn to make fun of the sparkles lol. May be some OoC but I tried not to think I did okay...enjoy! 3
1. Meet the Vampires

**Started: 7/2/09: -Some OoC I tried not to though =). Just thought it'd be fun to crossover Night World with Twilight (Even though I usually hate crossovers) Just to prove a point. Plus I reeeeeeaaaaaaally wantd to see Ash and Quinn make fun of the sparkling!...It doesn't really have spoilers but that depends on your defenition...nothing past Volume Two I don't think...and I have no ideathe time period for the Twilight half is...I'd say after book two for sure though...**

* * *

**Chapter One: Meeting Vampires**

"Ash, where are we going?" Quinn asked bored,they were driving around in one of their convertibles.

"Forks, it's somewhere in Washington." Ash muttered.

"And why?" Quinn asked annoyed.

"Because we found out about some made vampires and one of them fell in love with a human girl." Thierry said. He missed Hannah terribly, he honestly couldn't believe he left her alone.

"So, we're gonna see if they'll become…Day Breakers?" Quinn choked on the word, Ash understood neither of them could believe they joined the stupid thing. But he did for his Mary-Lynette.

"Exactly." Thierry said.

"Who made them?" Ash asked. "They aren't lamia."

"I don't know, some doctor."

"Not my uncle!" Ash said.

"No _another_ vampire doctor…" Thierry said

"Huh."

"They drink animal blood." Thierry said.

"So do my sisters…and I'm trying to stop…for M'Lynn."

"Yeah." Quinn said. He played with his black rose ring as Ash continued to drive.

~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~

"Do you hear that?" Carlisle asked. I was too busy admiring Edwards beauty to know what he was talking about.

"Yes, I hear it too, shall I check it out Carlisle?" Much to my chagrin (A/N did she really use that word that often?) he got up and went outside of the huge house. "It sounds like a car."

"It's amazing how you can hear so well, I wish I could." I honted.

"I've told you before." Edward said, he didn't need to say more. He walked outside and through the window I could see the sun hit him as his skin sparkeld like diamonds. He looked like a greek god.

"Should I let them in?" Edward asked coming back. He stood there his his pale skin reflecting the sun.

"Yes, no reason to be rude." Esme said busying herself. Alice sat down next to me her spiky hair surounding her pixie face, Jasper was leaning against the wall laughing at something Emmett said and Rosalie was off being Roaslie.

The doorbell rang and it made me jump. Emmett laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~

Ash sighed as he rang the bell, he honestly couldn't believe he was doing this…he should be out trying to win back M'Lynn's love…_Sheesh, I sound like a bad soap opera…_

"Who is it?" He was pale and tall with bronze colored hair and when the sun hit him Quinn swore he saw sparkled.

"You're a vampire?"

"What?!"

"We're from the Night World…we want you to join Circle Day Break we heard you had a ver- human soul mate." Quinn said.

"Close one Quinn. What would Rashel say?" Ash joked.

"Watch it Redfern."

"Anyway." Thierry said truying to calm the two friends down. "Circle Day Break was created by witches who believe that all Night people can get along and share their secret with normal humans. And we heard there were vampires here who are close to a human and we came to see if you'd join." Thierry said.

"Uh…come in explain yourselves better." Another man who had stepped in the door way next to the bronze haired boy motioned for them. "I'm Carlile Cullen, this is my wife Esme, and my children Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward and his girlfriend Isabella Swan."

"Please call me Bella." She had long dark brown hair, brown eyes and looked about as plain as a desert. Almost ugly…and Ash knew ugly, he's seen his sisters before they showered and cleaned up.

"She is definitely human." Quinn said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thierry asked.

"I think he means she's not pretty."

"She's beautiful!" Edward said scoffing.

"Excuse them, they're still trying to get used to the Soulmate Principle." Thierry said nodding._ You two watch yourselves will you? We want them with us not against us._

_We'll do our best sir._

_Yes your highness. _Quinn added, whether it was sarcastic or not Thierry huffed.

"So you were saying?" Carlile said.

~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~

I sat there holding Edwards hand as these three people, about 17 years of age. They were rather good looking, kind of an un-earthly beauty but nothing compared to Edward who looked like a greek statue at the moment.

They were talking about something called Circle Day Break and going on about witches and shape shifters and these things that made no sense.

"Hah!" Emmett laughed. "You expect us, to believe anything you say?"

"Well considering you have to very powerful lamia and a very powerful made vampire I would." one of them said, they called him Quinn.

"Carlisle what are lay-me-uh?" I asked, that's what it sounded like at least. Edward looked like he was concentrating on something. "What are you thinking?"

"Don't I usually ask you?" Edward smiled down at me. I could smell his minty breath and I nearly fainted. "I'm just trying to figure out what they're thinking." Edward whispered softly.

"We're thinking you're a bunch of stupid made vampires who don't seem to understand we can use more allies." a boy said. I hadn't caught his name but he had white-blonde hair and eyes that seemed to change color with the light. One minute they were blue the next violet. And he was very cat-like, and lazy. And every five minutes would smirk, whisper something into his friend's ear and they'd laugh. It seemed very rude.

"I'm sorry but you must have us confused with someone else…"

"I bet they're with the Volturi."

"The who?" The three boys asked at the same time.

"The Volturi…they set laws for vampires, rules we have to follow."

"Sounds more like the rules of the Night World, You can't tell humans about the Night World and you can't fall in love with anyone not from the Night World." the darkest haired one said.

"When has that stopped anyone?" Thierry asked. His name was the only one I caught.

"Hey! Rashel is an exvampire-hunter."

"Well we have no excuses, except the Soulmate Principle." The cat-boy said. "And James' girl is technically allowed being a lost witch and all." his eyes were now green.

"Well you and Thierry have no excuse." Black hair said. "Hannah's a lost soul…and Thierry is Lord of the Night World so…yeah he's got an excuse." dark hair continued. "Sorry Ashy boy you've got nothing."

"What about Jade?" Too many names.

"Nope she doesn't either." Dark chuckled.

"Anyway we want you to join Circle Day Break, we're hoping to bring humans and Night World people together." Thierry said.

"Yeah I'm still not convinced either so you can take your time." Dark hair said. I wondered if even Edward and the rest of the Cullens knew what they were talking about.

"We've never even heard of Circle Day Break or whatever. And there is no way there are witches or anything." Carlisle said.

~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash slapped his forhead. _These guys are complete morons…_ He told Quinn.

_I know even made vampires know about the Night world…duh._

"Look, we're not trying to scar-"

"What do you mean by 'Circle' anyway?" Emmett asked.

"The witches have two legal circles, Twilight and Midnight. Twilight is for the 'good' witches and Midnight for the 'bad' ones. Though recently the witches, all of them, have seceded into Circle Daybreak which is as I said before for anyone who believes humans and Night Worlders can get along." Thierry said.

"Hey I just realized something…you guys don't have any black roses on you." Quinn said.

"They don't even know about the Night World, why would they?" Ash asked rolling his eyes.

"Anyway…We figured since you have a human Soulmate you'd join us…" Thierry said.

"So you're rebels? Or did the Volturi send you to confuse us and force us to make Bella a vmpire?"

"Emmett." Carlile said cautiously

"We have no idea who the Volturi are glitter pants." Ash said.

"Glitter pants?" Emmett said.

"I can't read them." the one called Edward said.

"Read us?" Quinn asked.

"Do we _look_ like books?" Ash asked.

"Why don't we take a walk? Discuss this somewhere more comfortable…"

"Like where?" Ash asked looking at Carlile thinking that this was probably the most private house in Forks.

"Why not the city?"

"What part of 'No one outside the Night World is supposed to know about us' don't you get?" Quinn asked.

"Ah hem."

"Sorry your highness." Quinn said. "Quit it Redfern."

"Make me _John_."

"Hey watch it."

"You."

"Both of you stop it!" Thierry said rubbing his temples. "If you and your family would feel more comfortable somewhere public then public we'll be." Thierry said.

"Can we take his car though it's a convertible." Quinn said pointing to Thierry.

"We'll take two."

"Good it's starting to get cloudy, we'll be fine." Carlile said.

"Sun no good huh?" Quinn asked.

"Our skin is pretty dangerous in the sunlight." Edward said..

"Yeah their skn shines like diamonds in the sunlight, someone might get distracted."

"So you're dangerous because you _sparkle_…I thought that was just you guys burning up or something." Quinn said.

"We don't burn up why would they?" Ash said.

"Yeah…but still _sparkling_? _Really_? _That_'s dangerous? Hunter _Redfern_ is dangerous sparkling is…well _pretty_."

"Watch it pretty boy."

"Watch this." Ash whispered to Quinn. "Hey…" Ash sidled up next to the tallest of the girls, Rosalie. "I'm Ash." He spoke with a smooth voice and pulled every charm in the book.

"Hey." She said her eyelids lowering themselves a little.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeek." Ash chuckled getting up and leaving a very confused Rosalie on the couch. "Not even M'Lynn!"

"Yeah and what if I tell 'M'lynn' what you did." Thierry said. "No fooling around.

"I have a question." Bella said.

"yes?" Thierry asked before either Quinn or Ash could say something.

"Actually it's for…uhm Quinn?…why do your eyes change colors?"

"Ash actually." he said. "And because one of my ancestor's eyes change colors…it's genetic."

"You can have children?" Esme said.

"I can… Quinn can't…and Thierry can't…" Ash said.

"I am a made vampire…even if I am the first."

"The first?" Bella asked.

"Anyway you want to talk about this in public we shall let's go." Thierry said leading the way.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in ages guys I really am!

My muse has left me, as I've been busy with other things ** I apologize greatly and will start working on my stories again I promise =3.

Everyone who has replied to this story, and all of my other ones I thank you so so so so much for the support I appreciate all of it thank you so much and I will try not to abandon you all again =3


End file.
